


Happy Hanukkah & Quch ram nI' tay

by strangesaturday



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, soft winter holiday found family time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: The Rozhenkos and their Enterprise family would like to wish you a Happy Hanukkah and very merryram nI' tay!
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Happy Hanukkah & Quch ram nI' tay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain Natasha Riker-Troi (textsfrompicard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfrompicard/gifts).




End file.
